Mending Hearts
by LeahAndre'x
Summary: Peter/Carla. Set during their affair. Carla's sick of Peter's empty promises, so she finds comfort in a new companion. When the man's true intentions for the factory boss show, what will Carla do? Rated T for Rape/Sexual Assault.


**Title: **Mending Hearts

**Notes: **Set during the time where Carla and Peter are having an affair.

Carla heard the buzzer of her flat go, and her heart beated a little faster with anticipation. Hurrying up to the door, she pressed the buzzer without speaking, knowing who would be jogging up the wooden steps to her flat.

Opening the door, a sexy grin plastered on her face, Carla's grin turned into a frown of disappointment, realising the visitor wasn't the person she wanted, or expected.

"Erm, can I help you?" Carla sighed slightly, her haste to finish the conversation quite apparent.

"Yeah um, is this Nick Brennan's flat?" the Delivery Man asked, a parcel of some sort in his hands.

"No erm, he's number six. This is number four," Carla sighed, gesturing towards the number on her door.

"Sorry to bother you, then," the man apologised, before walking towards number six which Carla had directed him to.

Hurrying towards her phone, Carla realised there was a message pending, with Peter's name flashing as the sender.

"_Heya, um sorry love but I can't come round tonight. It's our Tracey's birthday today, and we're round at Dad's. Tried to get out of it, but Lea's not having it. Sorry again, meet up sometime at the weekend? Love u x"_

Carla angrily threw her Blackberry onto her couch. She hadn't seen Peter for days. It was Tuesday, and the weekend seemed too far away. Sometimes Carla wished she never had agreed to an affair, the secrecy, the lies. But most of all, she hated that she could only have at the most, two hours with him, their illicit meetings only a few times a week, then he goes back to his wife, his child. His _family. _She sometimes thought bitterly, that if Peter even loved her like he claimed her did, he would have left Leanne when he promised he would, and they would be together now. Sure it wouldn't be easy, but then again, when was it easy? Being exposed as malicious liars, the sordid affair exposed - the timing didn't matter. But thinking rationally, Carla knew Peter's decision had also helped her in some way - Frank's trial. If they had emerged as a couple, it might've back up Frank's lies, and secure him a Not Guilty verdict. Carla couldn't handle it if Frank went free. It would ruin her already messed up life - she just hoped all this secrecy and lies would be worth it, to secure a guilty verdict.

Texting a brief message to Michelle, Carla arranged a meeting in The Rovers. She made a promise to herself that she would try to avoid alcohol, and she meant it. The poisionous substance had been a constant companion, when she had no-one and the loneliness she felt ached. Alcohol numbed the pain and grief in her heart, there since Liam died. The pain she felt after his death was unbearable, the only thing she wanted was to be with him. But she couldn't. Now, she was moving on with her life, although never forgetting the short time she'd spent as Liam's lover.

Walking into the pub, Carla scanned the room with her emerald orbs, her eyes locking with her lovers. She hadn't expected him to be there, and he sure as hell wasn't celebrating his step-sisters birthday, instead his wife sat next to him, the closeness of their relationship quite clearly visible. Carla noticed how Peter shrugged Leanne of slightly, his apology evident on his face as he sneaked a glance. Ignoring his feeble apology, Carla instead went up to the bar and ordered an orange juice, determined not to break her promise to herself that alcohol would no longer be a source of comfort. Sitting down at a booth, Carla checked her phone for messages, seeing a pending one from Michelle.

"_Sorry Car, I've been with Ryan. He's come back for a bit, and I want to spend some time with him. Another time?xx"_

The second time this evening that Carla's plans had been blown off. Reaching for her bag to leave, Carla noticed a man about 35 sitting at her table.

"Can I join you?" His blue eyes asked, his true intentions not yet known to the factory boss.

"I guess," Carla shrugged, sitting down once more and ignoring the look she was getting from Peter.

**Carla's sick of Peter's empty promises, so finds comfort in her companion whom she had met at the pub. She realises that her feelings for the man have escalated, but when his true colours show, what will Carla do?**


End file.
